


Morning, Darling

by Faillen



Series: Long Overdue Gifts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Peter, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: Part three of the birthday ficletsPrompt: Waking up in the morningAka, it's 5am, and Tony would be grumpy, but his husband is too damn perfect, and their son is adorable





	

Tony is woken up by the sound of wailing. A quick glance at his phone informs him that it’s 5:00 am. A glance at the other side of the bed reveals that it’s empty.

He gets out of bed with a small yawn, leaving the covers messily thrown behind him. The door to the bedroom is slightly ajar, letting through a small sliver of warm light. Tony pushes it open and slips through the doorway, padding through the halls before stopping in the entry way of the living room. He leans against the door frame with a soft smile.

Steve paces back and forth near the large windows, bouncing the snuffling bundle in his arms.

“And that’s the Empire State Building,” Steve whispers to Peter, “Isn’t that pretty?” Peter lets out a small mewl, and Steve carefully rocks him. Tony pushes off the doorway, and Steve looks up at the sound of his steps and gives him a small smile, his eyes bright and his hair falling into his face. 

Tony’s mouth curves in response, and he slips into the connecting kitchen. 

Sometimes, Tony looks at him, and wonders how on earth he got lucky enough to marry such a beautiful person. 

(Steve would reply that it was the same way the  _ he _ got lucky enough to marry such a beautiful person as well.)

Opening the freezer door, he pulls out one of the teething rings that they had frozen. With it in hand, he pads back to Steve, scratching his back and pulling up the waistband of his pyjama pants.

He leans up and gives Steve a chaste kiss, gently tangling his hand in the blond hair at the nape of his neck, “Morning,” Tony whispers, lightly knocking their foreheads together.

“Morning, darling.” Steve brushes a soft kiss on his forehead right as Peter lets out another soft wail, and Tony looks down at his son affectionately. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t we worry, we didn’t forget about you,” Brushing a hand over his downy head, Tony coaxes the fussy baby’s mouth open with the teething ring, and Peter begins to lazily suck on it, the cold granting him a bit of reprieve.

Tony wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and leads him over to the couch. There’s no point in them going back to bed, Steve would be going out for his run with Sam in an hour and half. Instead, Steve lies down, a now drowsy Peter on his chest, and Tony fits himself between Steve and the couch, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve brings up his hand and runs it through Tony’s hair. After a few moments, Tony pulls it away from his hair and presses a kiss on his palm before wrapping it around his shoulders and looking up at Steve warmly. With a soft sigh, he puts his hand on top of Peter’s back, watching the sun slowly rise and reflect on New York, and Tony muses that being woken up earlier than usual really isn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent, I just wanted all the fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
